Broken Pieces
by lyshastayflyyyy
Summary: Darkness Is all that's left of her. She no longer has the will to fight. She wanted to die that night, but someone came barging in, and stopped her. An endless amount of tears were shed, Promises were made, And broken so join me in reading broken pieces today.
1. Prologue PT 1

**Broken Pieces.**

_Darkness is all that's left of me._

_I don't have the will to fight any longer._

_I wanted to die that night._

_But she came barging in_

_And stopped me._

_An Endless amount of tears were shed that night in my bathroom._

_I Promised I wouldn't cut ever again._

_There's a saying that promises were meant to be broken._

_Well Three weeks later after what happened._

_I Broke that promise._

_Some person on the internet called me fat & ugly._

_That comment stung pretty badly._

_My insecurities blindsided me._

_There was nothing I could do._

_She was away on business in Canada._

_I Ended up cutting too deep._

_The blood came gushing out of me so fast._

_I felt dizzy ._

_I tried to standup, but failed to no avail._

_Everything was getting darker by the second._

_I tried to scream for help ._

_All that came out was a croak._

_My voice was of no use to me ._

_So i thought of the next best thing ._

_Send a text_

_I struggle to grab my phone out my pocket ._

_By the time I managed to get my phone out_

_I blacked out._

_My last thoughts were._

**_"finally I'm at peace"_**


	2. Prologue PT 2

**Broken Pieces.**

**"Finally I'm at peace"**

I thought those to be my final words.

Little did I know that I would be giving a second chance at living.

A Second chance at fighting these demons inside my head.

And lastly

A second chance at love

A second opportunity to hold

The one I love dearly.


	3. Gates of Heaven

**Broken Pieces.**

Chapter One

(Gates of Heaven)

As I bled out on the bathroom floor.

My last thought's as I felt deaths embrace was

**"finally I'm at peace"**

Or so I believed.

* * *

**"finally I'm at peace"**

**As I drifted farther away from the physical world A bright light appeared, and a shadow loom over my head. I Go to scream, but my voice is silent.**

_"Do not fear me Demetria," the shadow says in a voice that put me in mind of god. I try desperately to talk, but no words come out. Attempting to speak once more I finally find my voice._

_"Who are you," I ask the shadow scared to death._

_"Who am I?," The Shadow questions. I looked at the shadow puzzled that he answered my question with a question._

_"I Go by many name's on earth by many religions. To list a few I am Yesha, Jehovah, Ali, Jah and the list goes on and on,". I Don't know if I should be scared or honored to be standing in front of God. I thought to myself starstruck._

_Snapping out of my thoughts I decide the proper way to show my respect to God was to Bow._

_"There is no need to bow Demetria," God spoke in his powerful voice._

_"Am I In Heaven?," I questioned God While looking around. I noticed the scenery had changed._

_We were now at a park. A very beautiful park surrounded by cherry blossoms, and green grass as far as the eye could see. There was only one bench so I sat down. God followed suit and sat down as well._

_"This is only a small glimpse of heaven Demetria,."_

_"Why am I not staying have I done something wrong?," I asked._

_"You've done nothing wrong Demi," God said._

_"Then why am I not allowed to stay,?" I asked confused._

_"You my dear aren't done on earth," What did he mean by that I asked myself even more puzzled than before? I thought about what god said for a few seconds then it hit me._

**_"Selena!,"_**

_I whispered her name in shock. I was so shocked that I almost didn't hear what god said._

_"It's not just Selena I'm sending you back for," God answering me._

_"What else is there for me to do?," I said trying to play dumb. One look at god's face and I could tell he wasn't buying it._

_"You know what you have to do Demetria" god stated._

_"What if I'm not ready, What if I fail you?," I asked afraid of the answer._

_"You can never fail me Demetria," God stated._

_I go to give god a nice warm hug when I began to hear my name being called._

**_"OH MY GOD DEMI!,"_**

_It was Selena's voice, but I couldn't see her anywhere near me, and she's supposed to be in Canada?_

_**"SHE'S NOT BREATHING GO CALL 911 NOW!,"** I hear Selena yell to my older sister Dallas, then everything around me disappears and I'm back in my bathroom._

_**"DEMI BABY PLEASE WAKE UP I NEED YOU!"** Selena screams as she clings onto my body tightly, desperately As her tears fall onto my limp and cold lifeless body. I want to comfort her, but all I can do is watch as Selena cries over me._

_**"Demetria Devonne Lovato you better not fucking die on me!,"** Selena screamed while sobbing harshly._

_**"I Love You! you idiot don't die,"** Selena whispered to herself. Little did she know that I was there watching her as she Confessed. I'm completely shocked by her how heartbroken she sounds, and by her confessing her love for me._

_********I need to be back in my body so I can tell her I love her too, but Hard as I try I can't. Then the Ambulance shows up. One of the EMT'S taken Selena away, and helped her into the awaiting Ambulance._

* * *

_A/N: I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter._

**_REVEIW PLEASE!_**

-lysha


End file.
